I'll always remember you
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Six months after the defeat of Lord Shen, the five have decided to take their own separate ways. Can Tigress be able to say "Goodbye" to Po? songfic!


**Ok so I wanted to make a songfic but I wasn't so sure on what the song to be and what it should be about. Soon I typed in the lyrics of this song and I got an idea. Hope you like it!**

Six months after the defeat of Lord Shen, the five decided that they should leave the Jade Palace and take separate ways.

_I always knew this day would come  
>We'd be standing one by one<br>With our future in our hands  
>So many dreams so many plans <em>

"So...this is it," Po said with a sigh. He would still live in the Jade Palace and be the Dragon Warrior. "I really am gonna miss you, guys."

"Me too and I know we sometimes annoy the heck out of each other but I will miss being here." Added Mantis on Monkey's shoulder since they both decided to stick together.

"I wish I could stay, but I have to move on. We might not know what tomorrow will bring us but we still have our future." responded Crane trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

_Always knew after all these years  
>There'd be laughter there'd be tears<br>But never thought that I'd walk away  
>With so much join but so much pain<br>And it's so hard to say goodbye _

Tigress never knew saying "goodbye" to Po would be the hardest thing to say in her life. When Po first came, she thought it would be easy to say "goodbye." But now, as the years went by, she started growing a friendship with him. And now, saying "goodbye" was tougher then she thought.

"I really am gonna miss this place and all you guys. But the memories will never be left behind, no matter where I go." Monkey said, reminding them of the memories they had.

_But yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on  
>I'm so thankful for the moments<br>so glad I got to know ya  
>The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph<br>And hold you in my heart forever  
>I'll always remember you <em>

_Nanananana_

Tigress felt a lump in her throat. She wanted to cry. She wanted to hug all of them one last time. She wanted to be able to say "goodbye" to Po. The thought of having to say "goodbye" felt like a knife that went through her heart.

"I hope we can all see each other again soon. I hope this really isn't goodbye." Viper said trying to cheer everybody up.

_Another chapter in the book can't go back but you can look  
>And there we are on every page<br>Memories I'll always save  
>Up ahead on the open doors<br>Who knows what were heading towards  
>I wish you love I wish you luck<br>For you the world just opens up  
>But it's so hard to say goodbye <em>

"Tigress, do you want to say anything before this is goodbye?" asked Po staring gently into her eyes. He wanted to hear her voice one last time before it was time for his best friends to leave.

_Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on  
>I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya<br>The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
>And hold you in my heart forever<br>I'll always remember you_

Tigress took a deep breath and said the next part of the song she had in her head:

_"Every day that we had all the good all the bad  
>I'll keep them here inside<br>All the times we shared every place everywhere  
>You touched my life<br>Yeah, one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh  
>But right now we just cry<br>Cause it's so hard to say goodbye" _

Everyone was shocked by what she said. Before any of them could say anything, she gave them all their last group hug. She felt tears stream from her face.

"This isn't goodbye." Po managed to say, choking back tears before the five waved bye and began walking away.

_Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on  
>I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya<br>The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
>And hold you in my heart forever<br>I'll always remember you _

_Nanananana_

**(A year later)**

"I'm so glad we all got to see each other after one full year!" Po said happily after Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Viper stopped by to visit. "Do any of you guys know where Tigress is, though?" Asked Po when he didn't see Tigress.

Crane handed Po a note without saying anything. He read the note:

_"I'm sorry to say this, but Tigress died during a battle.  
>She was stabbed in the heart and died instantly.<br>I'm so sorry for this tragedy."_

Po felt tears stream down his face. He had said that it wouldn't be goodbye but it was goodbye. He could almost hear Tigress' gentle words saying:

_"I'll always remember you  
>I'll always remember you"<em>

**I guess nobody expected for Tigress to die! The song is "I'll always remember you" by Miley Cryus. Review and sorry this story sucks it was around 11:00 P.M when I wrote this. I just fixed the mistakes. I feel like this sucks and I almost don't wanna upload it. **


End file.
